


You Want to Put Your Angel Sword Where?!

by abstractSilver (Starlightstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Felching, First Time, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightstiel/pseuds/abstractSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never imagined their first time would be quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Want to Put Your Angel Sword Where?!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over at the kink meme. Posting here to correct some of the mistakes the fill had. I hope you all enjoy! This is seriously just porn. Merry Christmas!

"Cas!" Dean grinned as he opened the motel room door and saw his angel leaning back on the couch near the window. It had been weeks since they had heard heads or tails of Castiel. To tell the truth, Dean was pretty irritated about it. His best friend was in the middle of fighting a civil war, and he couldn't even pop in to let him know he was still alive? Still, that wasn't enough to temper his happiness that the angel was there. 

"Dean, _move_." Sam grunted as he pushed past his beaming brother with his arms loaded with plastic sacks. Dean huffed in irritation as he stumbled into the room with Sam behind him. The younger Winchester immediately stopped upon catching sight of Castiel. 

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Sam!" Dean scolded. Sam sounded unhappy, and he didn't want his brother's foul mood to make the angel leave.

"I would like to copulate with you, Dean." Castiel deadpanned. Sam dropped all of the bags in his arms with a thud and gaped at the angel. Dean felt his face flush immediately, and it took him a few moments but eventually he burst out laughing. 

"Who's been teaching you jokes, Cas?" Dean chuckled as he flopped down on the couch next to his friend and gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. Castiel's brow darkened when he realized Dean though he was joking. "I thought you were trying to lead an army up there, not become a stand-up comedian."

"I am not joking, Dean." Castiel urged as he stared into the hunter's eyes with a fierce intensity Dean hadn't seen since that night in the barn nearly three years ago. Dean gulped, a little afraid. Sam made an exaggerated coughing noise to announce his presence. 

"Still here guys." 

"Sam, leave." Castiel growled as he scooted aggressively towards Dean on the couch. It would have looked hilarious if not for the angel's sudden obsession with getting into his pants. Sam groaned and grabbed the Impala's keys off of the nightstand where Dean had dropped them. Dean wanted to say something in protest as his brother practically ran out the door, but there was currently an extremely aggressive and... _aroused_ angel almost sitting on his lap, if the hard pressure against his thigh was anything to go by. 

"Easy there, tiger." Dean shoved at the angel's shoulders to get him off, but he was incorrigible. Eventually he relented, albeit reluctantly. Dean took a moment to breathe before starting in on the questioning. 

"What the hell man? I thought we agreed to keep this a secret from Sam." The hunter hissed, obviously pissed. Castiel pouted and looked down, chastened. 

"I want you, Dean. No, I _need you_. I need to let my hot angelic love pierce through you." Dean's eyes widened in shock and terror. Castiel smirked and added, "I mean that both figuratively and literally." 

"No!" Dean squeaked. He coughed, embarrassed, and tried again. "I mean... Cas, dude, what the hell? I thought you wanted to take it slow? You never..." Dean looked down, suddenly feeling a bit insecure. "You never really showed any interest in having sex with me, you know?" 

"Dean." Castiel's eyes furrowed at the hunter's sudden emotional withdrawal. The insecurity was practically rolling off of him in waves. "You think I did not... find you sexually appealing?" 

"No, of course not." Dean mumbled, looking up slightly as his checks burned red. "I mean... Well I dunno, maybe." 

"Dean. You must know." Castiel practically purred as he straddled the hunter's hips and started frantically trying to tear his shirt off as buttons flew around the room. "All of heaven above could not keep my desire for you quelled. Our love-making will make the angels sing." 

"Cas please, don't try to dirty talk." Any arousal Dean might have had was immediately dead with Castiel's boner-killing attempt at being sexy. "Who the hell told you to talk that way, anyways? I want to punch them in the face." 

"Oh my love," Castiel licked, actually _licked_ a strip up Dean's neck. The hunter huffed back a laugh at the tickling sensation. Apparently Castiel was a cat now. "I have done research. I had a great teacher. I now know how to bring you great pleasure. Great _heavenly_ pleasure." Castiel amended immediately.

"Dude, cut the heaven puns, _please._ " Dean groaned as he let his head fall back against the couch. His eyes suddenly widened however, and he immediately slapped Castiel's hands away from where they were flicking aggressively at his nipples. "Wait, research? Cas have you- tell me you haven't..."  
Dean couldn't even bring himself to say it, and Castiel immediately stopped his ministrations upon noticing the hunter's distress. "Dean, my beloved, what is it?" 

"Stop calling me- ugh!" Dean shoved Castiel completely off of him and jumped off of the couch. He began pacing frantically, occasionally shooting a betrayed glance to the angel.

"This... Wasn't supposed to happen." Castiel finally offered when he realized that Dean was in genuine distress. The hunter laughed hysterically and flopped face-first onto the bed. 

"Yeah? Did your little 'teacher' tell you that?" Dean growled. Castiel tilted his head to the side again and slowly approached his lover. 

"The research definitely didn't cover this." He admitted. "What did I do wrong, Dean? Should I have been more passionate about my heavenly sword entering your-" 

"CAS!" Dean bellowed, sitting up and twisting around just so he could slap his hand over the angel's face. "You can't just _say_ shit like- ugh I'm still mad at you."

"Dean..." Castiel's voice no longer sounded strong and domineering, it sounded truly concerned and slightly scared. "Please, tell me what's wrong." 

"Cas... Do you, I mean. I thought... I thought were were _exclusive_ , you know? Maybe it's my fault. I guess I didn't consider the fact an angel might not-"

"Wait. You thought I-" Castiel whispered, horror clenching in his chest. 

"I mean most humans are monogamous, okay? But I dunno, maybe you don't even really see me as-" 

"Dean, shut up." Castiel growled, then pounced on the unsuspecting hunter with a fierce determination. Dean whimpered as he slammed back against the bed, Castiel once again straddling his hips and taking his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. When he finally allowed Dean to come up for air, he was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and highly aroused. 

"I haven't been... unfaithful to you." The angel whispered as he lifted a hand and cradled Dean's face with a surprising gentleness. Dean felt like a lead weight had been lifted off of his chest. "You're the only one I could ever desire this way, Dean. I would never- I could never-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Dean demanded, blushing slightly at the incredibly cheesy lines now coming out of his mouth. The two of them were talking like they were in a bad porno or something. Castiel was happy to oblige. 

They kissed for a while, then Castiel started getting handsy again. Dean whimpered slightly as the angel gripped his growing erection through his jeans with no preamble. Dean moaned into his angel's mouth and bucked up into the pressure involuntarily. Suddenly Castiel pulled back and sat over Dean with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Cas?" Dean asked after several moments of silence. 

"Dean, do you trust me?" The angel asked softly. Dean didn't even hesitate before nodding. Castiel smiled. 

The hunter was not prepared to be flipped unceremoniously onto his stomach, ass stuck up in the air and face buried into a pillow. The angel apparently had never heard of fore- "Fuck!" 

Castiel was kneading the globes of his ass and crooning softly as he pressed kisses delicately to each cheek. Dean had never had someone actually pay this much attention to his rear, and it was both soothing and terrifying. He knew their relationship would eventually come to this, and he had forced Castiel to sit through a ton of gay porn with him so they could at least get some idea of how it worked, but he never thought the angel was actually paying attention. In fact, he had questioned if they ever would go this far, considering that Castiel had seemed so disinterested in any of the anal sex videos Dean had tried to show him. 

Dean was snapped out of his reverie by the feel of something strong and wet suddenly pressing against his entrance. He yelped in shock and tried to pull away, but Castiel's grip on his hips made it impossible for him to move his ass away from the strange sensation. It took him a few moments to realize that it was the angel's tongue he was feeling. 

He was about to voice another protest at just how _wrong_ this whole thing was, but he felt the slick muscle begin to lick long, soothing swipes against his hole. Dean's protests died in his throat at how good it actually felt, and he moaned into the pillow as Castiel alternated jabs and licks. 

Dean felt his hole loosening considerably with the angel's attention, and soon Castiel was curling the tip of his tongue _inside_ of the hunter's rim. The sensation was unbearable, and Dean was almost embarrassed at how much precome he was leaking. Castiel must have been able to tell that the hunter was close, because he reluctantly removed his tongue and replaced it with two of his slick fingers. 

Dean had no idea where or when Castiel had gotten the lube, but he was amazed that the angel was able to get two fingers in right off the bat, especially considering Dean had never put anything up there before. Whatever the angel did with his tongue must have prepared him more than he thought. It didn't take long for Castiel to insert a third finger, and he scissored the hunter open with careful fingers. Dean was too far gone at this point to do anything but moan, and when the angel's fingers brushed against his prostate while working him open, he orgasmed so hard his vision went black. 

When came back to his senses, Castiel was inside of him. The angel's dick was much bigger than his fingers, but it felt amazing. Castiel was making little punched-out noises against the back of his neck, and Dean wished he was facing the angel so he could wrap his arms around him. This may have been his first time ever taking it in the ass, but this was Cas' first time actually fucking someone too. 

"Dean, dearest. Darling. Beloved." Castiel moaned as he picked up the pace. The sound of his hips slamming into Dean's ass was obscene. Dean was having a hard time reconciling the loving endearments that Castiel was raining down upon him with the way the angel was fucking him so roughly he probably wouldn't be able to walk straight for a few days. 

Dean was hard again by the time Castiel finally spilled inside of him, his dick twitching inside of Dean and causing the hunter to gasp in pleasure at the sensation. He panicked for a moment when he realized they hadn't used a condom, but that was quickly pushed aside. Castiel was an angel, he definitely didn't have anything. 

When his angel finally pulled out, Dean whined at the emptiness. Castiel hushed him softly and turned him over onto his back, then lifted the hunter's knees and draped them over his shoulders. 

"Cas?" Dean slurred, tired and fucked out but oh-so aroused. The angel gave him a devilish grin and lowered his head, lapping his tongue against Dean's exposed hole once more. Castiel's come was starting to leak out, and he quickly lapped that up before sticking his tongue inside the well-loosened hole and trying to gather as much of the come as he could. Dean was out of his mind with pleasure, and when Castiel covered his entrance with his mouth and sucked, he lost it. His second orgasm was even more intense than his first, and it left a sticky pool of come on his chest and belly. 

Castiel was some kind of come-monster, because once he was satisfied that he had cleaned all the come out of Dean's ass, he popped his head up eagerly and began to lick what was left on his stomach. Dean just watched in awe as he reached a hand out and ran it through Castiel's hair. The angel purred in delight and continued licking up Dean's chest until he had cleaned the come from him completely. 

"Cas..." Dean whispered, still in shock. The angel pulled him into a tight embrace as he spooned up behind him and peppered kisses against his back and shoulders. He reached an arm around and placed it against Dean's stomach, rubbing gently and soothingly. "Where the hell did you learn that?" 

"I took some tips from... those films you were always trying to get me to watch." Castiel murmured against the back of Dean's neck as he snuggled closer and continued to pet the hunter's stomach. Dean felt his face redden as he leaned back against Castiel and let his eyes flutter shut. 

"I don't remember any of the ones we watched having that in them." Dean murmured, drifting slowly into unconsciousness. 

"It was about a man and an angel." Castiel replied, kissing Dean once more as the hunter's body relaxed in his arms. "The angel had never felt earthly pleasure before. He wanted to give himself entirely to his lover, even if it meant falling from grace. Let's just say it... hit a bit close to home." 

"Thank god for cheesy porn." Dean chuckled, barely conscious now. "Is that where all that crap you were spewing came from? About putting your angel sword in me?" 

"Yes, beloved." 

"Maybe next time, try to leave out the porno-talk?" 

The angel grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
